


The Beach

by sabershadowkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Environmentalism, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-16 21:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: Prompt: little jobs have nobility





	The Beach

Every morning, she arose, went outside, and cleaned the beach. Pop cans, beer tops, used Kleenexes, spent cigarettes. Twist ties, a lost comb, empty bags of chips. Tidy fire pits circled by rocks, ashes carefully extinguished, with trash left behind. Seagulls and shorebirds fought over discarded hot dogs, sandy cheese slices, and dropped Popsicle sticks. The bubbled tide formed a wavy line of detritus that stretched for miles, a mark of human disregard for the beautiful world offered to them. 

It seemed insurmountable, but she knew that if everyone would do one small thing, it would add up to a lot. So she arose every morning, went outside, and cleaned the beach. 

She hoped one day to see someone else doing the same.

**End**


End file.
